Érase Una Vez Un Hobbit
by midhiel
Summary: Rodeado de Hobbits, montañas, dragones, tesoros, un Anillo Único y un elfo particular, John descubre que lo que siente por Sherlock supera la amistad y resuelve un misterio antes que el detective. Basado en los personajes que interpretarán Benedict Cumberbatch y Martin Freeman en "El Hobbit".


"El Hobbit" pertenece a JRR Tolkien, mientras que Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación para la BBC a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Obviamente el Sherlock de carne y hueso es exclusividad inamovible de John H. Watson y viceversa.

Una mención especial para PrinceLegolas por haber leído esta historia.

…

Érase Una Vez Un Hobbit

John H. Watson soñó que era un Hobbit. Vivía en un pueblecito, o aldea, mejor dicho, llamado "La Comarca", rodeado de un paisaje bucólico. Su casita estaba construida dentro del hueco de la tierra, tenía un jardín con muchas flores y plantas medicinales, y en la cocina abundaban toda clase de tés.

Los pobladores, al igual que él, eran pequeñitos, regordetes, con orejas enormes, cabello ensortijado y pies peludos. Andaban descalzos y fumaban hierbas en largas pipas, que John sospechaba que en Londres serían ilegales.

Aunque él se sentía "John Watson", la gente lo llamaba Bilbo Baggins y así lo saludaban cuando esa mañana soleada salió de su casa rumbo a la de Sarah Tuk, su prometida. Educadamente, corrigió a dos o tres, pero al ver que gesticulaban que estaba más loco que las cabras que brincaban por allí, decidió cerrar la boca y asentir a cada expresión de "¡Hey Bilbo Baggins!" "¿Qué cuentas, Bilbo?" o "Suerte con el Thain, Bilbo."

Sarah era la única hija del Thain, Mike Stamford Tuk, un Hobbit tan celoso como gordo. Mientras caminaba con sus pies anchos y descalzos, John repasaba las palabras exactas que usaría para pedirle la mano de Sarah.

Aparte de fumar, los Hobbits adoraban comer y en esta ocupación encontró John a su futuro suegro. El Thain estaba sentado junto a una mesa redonda, plagada de comida. Había cerdo, pollo, queso, pan, legumbres, verduras y de postre, pasteles, dulces, frutas, bocadillos y un montón de manjares.

John saludó correctamente y sin demasiadas vueltas, puso al Hobbit al tanto de su visita.

-¿La mano de mi hija? – repitió Mike, masticando una jugosa pata de pollo -. ¿Cómo piensas pagar la boda, Bilbo Baggins? Tu hermana Harriet gastó hasta el último mendrugo en ese inútil de Drogo, y ahora invirtieron los pocos ahorros que les dejaron tus padres en la educación de ese hijo inútil que les ha nacido.

-Frodo – añadió John, sin saber de dónde le había salido el nombre.

-Frodo – asintió el Thain, apuntándole con la pata, ya pelada -. Ese mismo pequeñajo, sobrino tuyo. La cosa es que estás quebrado y no puedes pagar la fiesta de la boda.

-¿Es tan importante que hagamos una fiesta? – preguntó John.

-¿Qué locuras estás diciendo? – exclamó Mike, perdiendo la compostura, y al erguirse, tiró los platos de cerdo y avellanas -. Entonces, es cierto lo que comentan, que los Baggins han perdido la cabeza. ¿Cómo vas a cuestionar una fiesta? Lo más importante para los Hobbits después de comer, beber, dormir y fumar – nervioso, se estiró la camisa, cuyos botones estaban a punto de salir disparados, y miró a John con firmeza -. Te diré qué harás si quieres la mano de mi hija, Bilbo Baggins. Viajarás a la montaña, donde habita el dragón Smaug y le quitarás su tesoro para pagar los gastos de la fiesta.

A pesar de que se trataba de un sueño, a John la orden le pareció lo más absurdo que hubiera oído y eso que en millones de ocasiones Sherlock le había soltado órdenes desatinadas.

-Partirás hoy mismo – continuó el Thain solemnemente -. Porque estamos a lunes y el jueves sería la noche ideal porque – se rascó la cabeza -. No recuerdo por qué pero me gusta el jueves.

John suspiró y miró hacia arriba. El techo estaba compuesto de vigas entrelazadas y paja. El de su casa se veía igual. Sin saber por qué había hecho tal asociación y viendo que Mike tenía cara de querer seguir comiendo en paz, se despidió respetuosamente y abandonó la vivienda.

….

A los Hobbits no les gustaba emprender viajes y John sintió cierta aprensión cuando armó su pequeña bolsita y se la cargó al hombro. Sólo había empacado pan, queso y tocino y esperaba que la montaña no estuviera lejos porque apenas llevaba comida suficiente para cinco días.

Como el tiempo en los sueños pasa volando, en un parpadeo, John se encontró llegando a la cueva del dragón, en el centro de la montaña. Con la bolsa intacta echada al hombro y en puntas de pie, John entró sigiloso al largo pasillo. Las paredes estaban negras de hollín por el fuego y había olor a azufre y piedras chamuscadas.

En ese momento recién, el Hobbit se cuestionó por qué no había traído una pistola o una espada. ¿Ahora cómo acabaría con un dragón que lanzaba fuego? Tendría que ingeniárselas de alguna manera, al mejor estilo de Sherlock Holmes. En muchos casos, había observado cómo el detective usaba su ingenio y si trataba de imitarlo, quizás podría engañar al reptil y llevarse el tesoro sin que nadie saliera herido.

-¿Quién osa invadir mi morada? – sonó la voz de barítono de Sherlock Holmes.

-¡Sherlock! – se alegró John -. Qué suerte que te colaste en este sueño porque necesito de tu ayuda para acabar con un dra. . .

John cerró el pico y observó al gigantesco reptil que caminaba sibilante hacia él. Era un dragón con escamas doradas y una cola que se arrastraba de un lado al otro en el suelo, empujando las piedras y lo que interfiriera a su paso. Tenía una dentadura más intimidante que la de un cocodrilo y de sus narices echaba humo. El monstruo se detuvo junto al Hobbit y agachó el largo cuello para estudiarlo de frente. Sus ojos, John contuvo el aliento, eran exactamente los mismos ojos azul verdoso de Sherlock.

-¿Qué eres? – escupió el dragón, despectivo, y una chispita nació y se extinguió entre los dientes.

-Soy John Watson, un Hobbit – se presentó sin un ápice de miedo.

El reptil entrecerró los ojos. ¡Por Dios! Era la mirada de Sherlock y la misma voz, la misma expresión despectiva y aquel aire arrogante tan común en el detective.

-¿Sherlock? – inquirió John, alzando el cuello con curiosidad.

El dragón no lo escuchó y se sentó. Con semejante peso y tamaño, John esperaba que lo hiciera pesadamente como un elefante, sin embargo, su postura fue elegante como la de un felino.

-Vienes por mi tesoro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – interrogó el Hobbit.

El reptil lo observó atentamente.

-Tu equipaje me lo está diciendo – contestó con el mismo timbre con que Sherlock resolvía los casos -. Una criatura holgazana como los de tu raza no se aventura más allá de la puerta de sus casas si no es por un buen motivo. Tienes una bolsa de viaje que por el tamaño y forma me indica que no empacaste más que para cinco días, el tiempo exacto para subir esta montaña, quitarme el tesoro y llevártelo a tu aburrida comarca.

Asombrado de que sus habilidades se mantuvieran intactas aun trasformado en reptil, John frunció los labios.

-Tienes razón – admitió.

-Siempre la tengo – replicó el dragón, enseñando la dentadura en lo que parecía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia -. No te permitiré quitarme ni una sola moneda. Si quieres el tesoro, deberás luchar por él. Sin embargo, te advierto – se observó desde las garras hasta la punta de la cola – estoy en absoluta ventaja.

-No es mi intención luchar contigo – confesó el Hobbit -. Estoy desarmado y no sería una pelea justa.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Smaug le indicó el suelo. John volteó y encontró una espada a su costado.

-Álzala – ordenó el dragón autoritario.

John obedeció, sonriendo.

-No lucharé contigo.

-Eres un cobarde – siseó el reptil, despectivo.

-No lo soy – refutó el Hobbit, estudiando la hoja con la mirada de un experto. En el ejército lo habían entrenado para reconocer de un vistazo si un arma era buena -. Sólo que no estoy interesado en pelear contigo.

El dragón inclinó el cuello y lo olisqueó, lanzándole humo en las narices. John volteó la cabeza para toser pero no se movió.

-No huelo cobardía en ti, John Watson. Tampoco miedo.

-No soy un cobarde, te lo he dicho – resaltó el mediano -. Sólo que no quiero pelear contigo.

-Eres demasiado Hobbit para mí – suspiró Smaug con el desprecio y el aire melodramático tan de Sherlock -. Flojo, comilón y sin un ápice de guerrero. ¡Márchate de mi cueva!

Sin intimidarse, John se acuclilló para fisgonear el final del túnel por entre las altas patas del reptil. Por estar oscuro, no distinguió más que tinieblas, aunque sabía que allí estaba el tesoro.

-¡Márchate! – ordenó el dragón, imperante -. O tu piel mediana hará honor a los fuegos de Mordor – y lanzó una bocanada de fuego, que si el Hobbit no se inclinaba le hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro.

Una vez más Sherlock había dado en la tecla. De ninguna manera John era una persona cobarde pero bajo la piel de un Hobbit se sentía holgazán y no quiso gastar energías en una pelea. Tranquilo y sin miedo, dejó la espada en el mismo lugar de donde la levantó y dijo:

-No pelearé contigo – se frotó el estómago -. Esto de ser Hobbit me da hambre a toda hora. Buenos días. Espero que no volvamos a encontrarnos en este sueño ridículo.

-¡Vas a pelear! – estalló el dragón y le soltó una bocanada de fuego.

John rodó por el piso y antes de detenerse, ya otra cadena ardiente le pasó por encima. Esto era ridículo. Tenía hambre y no pelearía con su mejor amigo.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Detente! – le ordenó.

El reptil rodó los ojos hacia el techo con expresión hastiada y se sentó.

-No eres rival para mí, John Watson – suspiró con dramatismo -. Un Hobbit gordo y holgazán robándome mi tesoro. No sé cómo mi intelecto superior concibió semejante idea. Ahora vete y vive.

John dio media vuelta y se marchó, más por hambre que por cobardía, mientras que el dragón se mordía las garras para afilarlas como todo un felino.

….

John bajó la montaña como si los pies le ardieran y se detuvo junto a una cascada que tenía cierta semblanza a la de Reichenbach, donde Moriarty había muerto, y se sentó a comer con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba abriendo su bolsa, dispuesto a hacerle honor al tocino, al momento en que Mycroft Holmes lo interrumpió.

-Veo que finalmente decidió deshacer su sociedad con mi hermano, doctor Watson.

John alzó la vista hacia el "Gobierno Británico" y se encontró con un elfo de cabello cobrizo, largo y lacio, orejas picudas y una túnica que le sentaba demasiado holgada aun para su robusta figura. Como todo sueño posee elementos absurdos, Mycroft era un elfo que sostenía ridículamente un paraguas negro.

-Hubiera preferido que me soñaras como un Vala, o un Maia, o alguna especie superior de este mundo que pudiera competir con mi intelecto privilegiado – regañó Mycroft con su parsimonia habitual -. Pero me soñaste un elfo, John. No son criaturas despreciables pero no es lo que yo hubiera preferido.

-Siento no haber sabido satisfacer tus demandas – se mofó John, dando un generoso bocado a su tocino. Acto seguido, lo acompañó con un mordisco de pan.

Impaciente, Mycroft hizo girar su paraguas dos veces.

-Así que decidiste abandonar a mi hermano.

-Yo no lo abandoné – se defendió el Hobbit con la boca llena -. Él me echó, o mejor dicho, yo me fugué antes de que acabáramos con nuestra amistad. Yo estaba a punto de rebanarlo en filetes con una espada y él estaba a punto de convertirme en una hoguera mediana.

Mycroft rió, arrogante. De repente, oyeron un aullido agudo y el aleteo de lo que sonaban como alas gigantes.

Con una seña del elfo, ambos corrieron a refugiarse detrás de una roca. Desde allí, John vio en el cielo una sombra oscura que pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Sherlock? – se preguntó.

-Allá va Smaug o el Nigromante, como se lo conocía cuando Sauron tenía una forma menos reptiliana – corrigió Mycroft con aire de erudito.

John lo miró, interrogante.

-¿El Nigromante? ¿Quién es el Nigromante? ¿Y quién rayos es Sauron?

El elfo observó la silueta del dragón que se alejaba aleteando las alas y balanceando la cola.

-Hace tres mil años, Sauron, el Señor Oscuro de Mordor, o el Nigromante, era la criatura más astuta e inteligente de Arda. Poseía la belleza envidiable de los Maiar y usaba su hermosura y su cerebro para manipular y conseguir su objetivo más deseado: convertirse en amo y señor de este mundo – John pensó que ese objetivo le calzaba perfectamente a Sherlock -. Para ello se valió del poder del Anillo Único. Por medio de engaños creó distintos Anillos de Poder y los repartió a las distintas razas: tres para los elfos, siete para los enanos, nueve para los hombres mortales y cero para los Hobbits – añadió Mycroft, burlón.

John no hizo ningún comentario.

-Pero en los fuegos de Mordor – continuó el elfo -, creó en secreto un anillo más poderoso para controlar a los demás y lo llamó el Anillo Único. Mientras tanto, con sus artes manipuladoras, convocó a las criaturas marginadas de Arda y con falsas promesas las unió en un poderoso ejército. Los Pueblos Libres se rebelaron y lucharon contra ellas. Pero nadie podía hacerle frente mientras que Sauron portase el Anillo Único. El Rey Isildur se lo quitó cortándole el dedo, y lo redujo a convertirse en el espejo de su alma oscura: un dragón temible, que vomitara fuego y viviera recluido en una cueva. Te preguntarás por qué custodia un tesoro.

Aún sorprendido con el relato, John se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que eso es lo que los dragones hacen.

Mycroft sonrió cínicamente.

-Smaug o Sauron busca desesperadamente el Anillo Único desde el día en que lo perdió. Por eso vuela todas las mañanas hasta los confines de Arda como acabamos de verlo, para recuperarlo. Aún no lo ha encontrado y cada noche regresa con alguna joya de mithril robada a los enanos o a los elfos.

-Interesante – opinó John y a diferencia de Sherlock que solía decirlo burlonamente, él lo expresó de corazón -. En cuanto a los tres anillos entregados a los elfos, tú eres uno. ¿Alguna vez pudiste ver alguno?

-Por supuesto – arrogante, Mycroft dio un respingo y le enseñó la mano izquierda. En el dedo anular titilaba un aro plateado -. El Nenya, o Anillo de Agua. Se lo gané a Lady Galadriel en una competencia intelectual.

El Hobbit tocó la joya y luego siguió comiendo porque el estómago de un mediano puede más que su curiosidad.

-Bien – miró finalmente los restos de tocino y pan -. Ahora que recuperé las fuerzas, estoy listo para regresar a la Comarca y decirle al Thain Tuk lo que pienso del dragón y su tesoro.

-¿Te marcharás y abandonarás a Smaug?

John anudó su bolsita y se levantó.

-No lo abandoné, él me echó bajo amenaza de rostizarme - lo corrigió de cuenta nueva -. Así que volveré a la Comarca y organizaré una fiesta decente sin tanto dinero.

-¿Fiesta de qué? – quiso saber Mycroft con su impertinencia de siempre.

-Mi fiesta de casamiento. Me voy a casar con Sarah Tuk, la hija del Thain.

-¡Oh! – suspiró el elfo con falsa consternación y apoyándose en su paraguas miró el suelo con tristeza -. Eso significa que el misterio quedará sin resolver.

-¿Misterio? ¿Cuál misterio?

-El misterio de este sueño tan extraño.

-Todos mis sueños son extraños – replicó John -. Tienen más cosas mágicas que una película fantástica, aunque éste, por supuesto, se lleva las palmas.

-Si tú lo dices – comentó Mycroft enigmático -. Si regresas a la Comarca sin haberte enfrentado a Smaug, el verdadero significado de este sueño permaneceré eternamente en el misterio. Si, en cambio, subes, lo esperas y te enfrentas al dragón, podrás entender muchos aspectos de tu vida cotidiana que todavía no comprendes.

Al hablarle de su vida cotidiana, Mycroft dio en el clavo (no en vano se lo acusaba de ser más manipulador aun que Sherlock) y consiguió que John lo meditara. Como en la milicia le habían enseñado a ser práctico pero también valiente, dejó de pensar como un Hobbit y quiso resolver el misterio.

-Bien hecho, John Watson – felicitó el elfo, apoyado en su paraguas, cuando observó que el Hobbit elegía subir la montaña.

Esta vez el ascenso no ocurrió en un parpadeo sino que John tuvo que esforzarse. Sus pies peludos y duros le eran de gran ayuda y junto con las manos le servían de garras para trepar las piedras. A mitad de camino, descubrió que se había surtido de comida para cinco días pero no había traído agua. Afortunadamente oyó el repiqueteo inconfundible de una cascada. Se inclinó a beber del riachuelo que la caída del agua había formado, y distinguió algo brillante en el fondo. Metió la mano y sacó un anillo dorado. Era sencillo y sobrio, y John notó que en su simpleza erradicaba su belleza. Nunca antes le habían interesado las joyas porque le parecían asuntos de mujeres pero esta sortija lo fascinó.

-Bilbo Baggins – murmuró el anillo inesperadamente con voz de ultratumba -. En tu corazón conoces el verdadero significado de este sueño. Tú lo sabes, Bilbo. Tú lo sabes.

John frunció los labios con su gesto típico cuando algo lo intrigaba o se sentía incómodo. Sin reparar en lo ridículo que sonaba escuchar hablar a un anillo, decidió colocárselo en el dedo.

-¡No! – tronó Smaug a sus espaldas.

El Hobbit volteó en el momento justo en que el dragón aterrizaba frente a él.

-Dame el anillo, John Watson.

Por instinto, el mediano lo escondió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

El dragón entrecerró los ojos azul verdoso como ranuras.

-No seas idiota y devuélveme mi anillo, Hobbit.

John metió la mano dentro del bolsillo y apretó la sortija.

"John", murmuró el aro mágico en un tono seductor. "Te mueres por probarme. Pruébame, John Watson."

Smaug circundó al Hobbit, mientras que su cola zigzagueaba amenazando con golpearle. John no lo pensó dos veces y se colocó el anillo en el índice. Súbitamente, todo se transformó de tonos grises, la montaña, Smaug y el dragón y un zumbido agudísimo tronó en sus oídos.

El mediano se llevó las manos a las grandes orejas y ahí mismo, el dragón le pegó un coletazo, que lo tumbó al suelo e hizo volar la sortija.

Con el zumbido taladrándole los tímpanos, John se incorporó. El reptil llegó hasta el anillo y lo alzó con la punta de una uña. Esto bastó para que un haz de luz negra lo envolviera y lo transformara en. . .

-Sherlock – murmuró John, sonriendo con alivio -. ¡Al fin apareciste!

Quiso acercarse a saludarlo, más algo en los ojos de su amigo lo detuvo. Eran los mismos ojos, la misma altura, la misma fisonomía y el mismo cabello oscuro y ensortijado. También estaba vestido con su traje negro inconfundible y su camisa lila de seda italiana. Sin embargo, su mirada astuta y enigmática ahora destilaba odio y crueldad.

-Sauron – reconoció el Hobbit.

Éste se miró el Anillo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Al fin! – exclamó y alzó las manos hacia el cielo -. ¡Al fin el poder es mío! ¡Arda me pertenece! ¡Soy el rey y el dios!

John retrocedió sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El Nigromante bajó los brazos y se pasó la mano por la frente. Tenía aspecto cansino y el Hobbit notó que estaba sudando.

-Sherlock – murmuró, esperando que reconociera el nombre.

Pero Sherlock, el Nigromante, o Sauron, o Smaug, se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio. John estaba convertido en un mediano pesado, pero aún así poseía una agilidad superior a la humana y pudo sujetarlo antes de que azotara, desvanecido, el suelo.

…..

John lo depositó en el piso pedregoso y lo examinó médicamente. Su amigo volaba en fiebre y el corazón le palpitaba más ligero de lo normal. Le desprendió la camisa, desnudándole el pecho claro como el resplandor de la luna llena. Sin entender por qué, John se sintió atraído. No intelectualmente, con esa admiración devota que le tenía siempre, sino de una manera sexual.

Horrorizado, se alejó. No podía sentirse atraído hacia un hombre, dragón, o la criatura masculina que Sherlock fuera, y menos que menos podía sentir interés sexual por su mejor amigo. Con espanto, recordó la advertencia de Mycroft. Si enfrentaba a Smaug por segunda vez, develaría un misterio. Reconoció que desde que conociera a Sherlock por primera vez en St. Barts, había sentido hacia él una emoción extraña. Él había pensado que se trataría de admiración, pero ahora, al observarlo semidesnudo, se replanteó que era similar a la que buscaba en Sarah sin encontrarla.

Tal vez sí se sentía atraído por Sherlock Holmes.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – exclamó, mirando alrededor -. Estoy en medio de un sueño, sin pies ni cabeza. Sherlock es un dragón, que recupera su forma humana pero perversa. Este anillo – se inclinó sobre el dedo del detective – sólo trajo problemas.

John le quitó el aro con presteza y Sherlock despertó. Se sobó la nuca mientras observaba a su alrededor, confundido. Enseguida, su mirada de águila escudriñó al mediano como si se tratara de su presa.

-John – lo llamó, confundido -. ¿Qué haces con ese disfraz ridículo? Deberías estar en la clínica y yo rugiendo al estúpido de Lestrade. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – miró en rededor -. ¿Qué es este lugar?

El Hobbit sonrió con alivio.

-Estamos en mi sueño, Sherlock – respondió, aliviado de haber recuperado a su amigo -. Por fin recuerdas la clínica y a Lestrade. Te colaste no sé cómo y tenías serios problemas de identidad.

-Al menos yo no estoy vestido para el Mardi Gras – replicó el detective con sarcasmo. Vio su camisa desabotonada y comenzó a abrochársela -. ¿Para qué iba a colarme en tu sueño? Los sueños son aburridos y después de algo de acción, se vuelven predecibles y estúpidos. ¿Qué es ese anillo?

-Mejor lo guardo – decidió John, escondiéndolo en el bolsillo.

Sherlock se irguió pero aún se sentía mareado y perdió el equilibrio. John lo sostuvo hasta que se sintió estable.

-¿Qué es este lugar montañoso? – interrogó, frunciendo el ceño -. Parece Reichenbach.

-Lo mismo pensé yo – rió el Hobbit.

De pronto, el Anillo en su bolsillo comenzó a pesarle como una roca y a quemarle como brasa. John se lo quitó y estiró la mano para arrojarlo al arroyuelo.

La mirada de Sherlock se convirtió en la de Sauron.

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo el detective, abriéndole violentamente el puño -. Ahora lo recuerdo. Este Anillo es mío. ¡Con él controlaré al mundo!

-¡Sherlock!

El Nigromante se le arrojó encima y ambos rodaron por el suelo. John luchaba encarnizadamente por mantener el puño cerrado, mientras que Sherlock ponía la misma determinación en abrírselo. Finalmente lo venció con un mordisco en los nudillos. El Hobbit quedó en el piso, masajeándose la mano.

Sauron se levantó triunfal. Su expresión estaba cargada de avaricia, sus ojos centellaban crueldad y su estatura y languidez habían aumentado. Físicamente se trataba de Sherlock Holmes pero su esencia denotaba a un ser maligno.

El Hobbit no sabía cómo detenerlo y un miedo profundo lo invadió. No el miedo por lo que el Nigromante pudiera hacerle sino porque Sherlock se había perdido. Era su amigo pero también significaba algo más.

John sentía por él lo que había buscado inútilmente en Sarah. Lo amaba.

-¡Te amo! – gritó John.

Sherlock volteó como si lo hubiera partido un rayo.

-¿De qué hablas, John?

-Te amo – enfatizó el Hobbit -. Tú nunca te colaste en mi sueño, Sherlock. Ahora lo comprendo. Fui yo quien te traje porque aquí están mis deseos reprimidos, de eso se tratan los sueños, ¿no? Me enamoré de ti y necesitaba decírtelo de alguna manera. ¡Dios mío! – se horrorizó -. Se supone que voy a casarme con Sarah Sawyer, o Tuk, o como quieras llamarla, y ella no apareció ni un segundo en este sueño. ¿No lo entiendes? No es ella quien me importa sino tú. ¡Te amo a ti!

-John – susurró y su mirada volvió a recuperar la calma. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un tinte que John no le había encontrado jamás, sus ojos expresaban ternura.

-Sherlock – sonrió el mediano, irguiéndose -. Esto es extremadamente cursi. Me tildas de sentimental y este sueño lo demuestra. Te amo y si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, yo. . .

Le fue imposible terminar la frase, porque esa fuerza que nos jala de los sueños, lo sacudió hacia la realidad. Por un segundo, hubo un chispazo de luz radiante y John Watson despertó con su forma humana en su propio lecho.

…..

-¿Sherlock? – se maravilló.

Efectivamente, su amigo estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, vestido únicamente con su bata azul eléctrico. ¿Por qué Sherlock tenía que ser tan jodidamente apuesto y dormir desnudo?

-Tuve que despertarte, John – explicó sin un ápice de remordimiento por haberle quitado el descanso -. Estaba soñando que era un dragón. Podía volar, lanzar fuego y esas mentiras que la gente cree que hacen los dragones. Afortunadamente mi capacidad de razonamiento se mantuvo inalterable. Pero el lugar era tan aburrido que no podía usar mi cerebro. Buscaba un anillo para controlar el mundo. No este mundo, sino uno que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Ridículo, John. Tenía un tesoro y apareciste tú para quitármelo. Estabas vestido para el Mardi Gras, te veías horrible. Te eché pero te las ingeniaste para regresar y encontrar mi anillo. Te lo quité y estaba a punto de convertirme en el amo del mundo cuando me gritaste que. . .

-Te amaba – terminó John.

Sherlock se echó hacia atrás, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque yo soñé lo mismo.

-Es absurdo – replicó el detective bruscamente.

-¿Por qué? Suena absurdo que hayamos compartido un sueño pero ocurrió – contestó John, con una calma que le daba a entender que por extraña que fuera la situación, no le parecía imposible que hubiera ocurrido -. También estaba tu hermano convertido en elfo. Él fue quien me impulsó a buscarte por segunda vez para que te dijera lo que sentía.

Sherlock se levantó y buscó su teléfono, deseando desesperadamente que Lestrade lo llamase.

-Siéntate para que platiquemos – pidió el médico.

-No seas ridículo, John – regañó el detective -. Seguro que Scotland Yard nos necesita. Vamos a vestirnos y a pedir un taxi.

John lo agarró del brazo.

-Te amo, Sherlock.

El detective revisó su reloj, agitado.

-Son las seis de la mañana. No estás en todas tus facultades.

El médico lo miró con firmeza.

-¿Qué sientes tú, Sherlock? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Yo no siento nada – se sacudió hasta soltarse -. No quiero que sigamos con esto. No tiene sentido y es ridículo como tu sueño.

-Nuestro sueño, Sherlock – lo corrigió -. Es increíble que hayamos tenido el mismo sueño, donde yo descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sherlock, por favor, quédate quieto.

El detective se detuvo, impaciente.

John volvió a tomarle la mano, pero esta vez suavemente.

-Lo que te confesé en el sueño es verdad. Siempre buscas la verdad, para eso aplicas tu método, ¿cierto? Esta es la verdad, Sherlock. Me enamoré de ti y necesito saber si sientes lo mismo.

-John, los sueños son mentiras – contestó el detective con desprecio -. Engañan con situaciones absurdas. Hubo civilizaciones enteras que cometieron actos estúpidos por seguirlos. Los que buscan interpretarlos son idiotas.

El médico suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué rehúyes de los sentimientos? ¿Por qué no puedes expresar lo que sientes?

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-Sólo dime si sientes lo mismo, Sherlock.

-No, John – suspiró, hastiado -. No siento amor ni sentimiento romántico alguno por ti. Vístete y pidamos un taxi.

-Estás mintiendo – refutó John -. Rodaste los ojos y cuando hablas y ruedas los ojos, dices una mentira.

-No seas idiota.

El médico rió.

-¿No te gusta cuando los otros te deducen?

-No tengo nada que otros puedan deducir – exclamó el detective, nervioso, y se alejó hacia la puerta -. Rodé los ojos porque me estás hartando, John. No tengo corazón y por lo tanto, carezco de sentimientos. Ahora vístete y déjate de razonamientos estúpidos.

-No me dijiste la verdad – insistió John. Sherlock se detuvo sin voltear -. Dime la verdad.

-¿La verdad o lo que quieres oír? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-La verdad – solicitó John simplemente.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él. Su mirada enigmática le advirtió a John que no sería sincero.

-Por favor, la verdad – pidió el médico.

El detective suspiró, resignado.

-Buscas que te diga que mi amor te es recíproco, pero eso no es cierto. No siento nada por ti, ni por nadie. Sólo me interesan mis casos – consultó su reloj -. Ya pasaron veinte minutos, lo que significan tres casos nuevos que nos estamos perdiendo.

-No desvíes el tema.

-No lo estoy desviando – se defendió -. Simplemente no siento lo que esperas que sienta por ti. Eso es todo.

-¿Todo?

Sherlock puso su expresión exasperada. John ya se estaba pasando con la insistencia. Razonó que si le decía que lo amaba, lo dejaría en paz y podrían ponerse a resolver casos juntos.

-Te diré que te amo para que te olvides del asunto. Te amo, John, y – sintió un calor extraño. Una sensación que llevaba meses percibiendo sin darle importancia aumentó. Era el deseo de estar con John, de que el médico lo acompañase a donde fueran. Recordó lo aburrido y solo que se sentía las mañanas que John trabajaba en la clínica y los celos cuando salía con Sarah por las noches. Sherlock había creído que se trataba de su personalidad posesiva pero quizás era amor. ¿Amor? ¿Podía él sentir amor?

-Entonces, sí me amas – afirmó John.

-Dije que te amo para que te olvidaras del asunto. Yo – y las mejillas pálidas como el mármol se le encendieron.

John sonrió.

-Así como ruedas los ojos cuando mientes, te sonrojas cuando confiesas una verdad que no quieres confesar – concluyó en tono cómplice y, satisfecho, se levantó de la cama -. Vayamos a Scotland Yard. Seguiremos más tarde con la charla.

Sherlock quedó estático en la puerta. En cambio, John pasó a su lado y bajó a desayunar sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sí, lo amo – murmuró, maravillado.

-¡Sherlock! – le gritó John desde la cocina -. Apúrate que ahora eres tú el que se está tardando.

Asombrado, Sherlock obedeció. No era propenso a seguir órdenes pero no podía menos que admirar a John Watson por haberlo inducido a resolver este misterio.

….

Ese mismo día, por la tarde.

Sherlock tenía que admitirlo: John resultaba un amante posesivo y fogoso. Cuando salieron a las cinco de Scotland Yard, antes de llamar un taxi, Sherlock le soltó con parsimonia y resolución: "Tenías razón, John. Sí, te amo." Eso fue suficiente para que John Watson lo abrazara en pleno centro de Londres y le estampara un beso.

El detective había deducido mediante su conducta con el sexo opuesto que su "hasta hacía un momento amigo" tenía que ser un novio amable, educado y muy cariñoso, de esos que dejan elegir a la dama dónde cenar y que se esfuerzan todo el tiempo en tenerla a gusto. Pero ni aun él imaginó que John sería tan efusivo. Después del abrazo y beso no lo soltó, sino que siguió repartiendo sus labios por la nuca del detective y descendió las manos hasta su trasero acariciándolo en círculos y apretándolo contra sí.

Sherlock no se sintió molesto sino que, por el contrario, le alzó el cuello para facilitarle los besos y permitió que lo apretara. Fue una sensación sugerente percibir que el miembro de John estaba tieso dentro de los jeans. Para una persona asexual, como se definía, su reacción fue buena, en realidad, maravillosa.

Sin dejar de acariciarlo, John extendió el brazo para detener un taxi. Por qué el coche se detuvo y por qué el taxista les permitió subir fue un misterio.

Rápidamente John dio la dirección "221 de la calle Baker Street", por supuesto, y por el espacio de eternos veinte minutos se mantuvieron el uno alejado del otro sin tocarse. Hasta que al doblar en una plaza, Sherlock volteó hacia John y esto bastó para que el médico se le arrojara encima.

-John, por favor – se vio obligado a observar el detective, cuando sintió que sus besos le aplastaban la ondulada cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Ahora te fijas en las apariencias? – se burló John.

-No, solo es mi cabeza – se la frotó -. Me agrada cómo estás actuando pero prefiero no sufrir jaquecas esta noche.

-¡Oh, Sherlock! – sonrió su amigo, imitando su tono melodramático -. Te aseguro que una jaqueca será lo último que sufrirás esta noche.

El detective sonrió con malicia. Sin embargo, John se alejó de él y ocupó su lugar junto a la ventanilla opuesta.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sherlock lo miró con complicidad y no menos cómplice, John desvió la mirada hacia los transeúntes aburridos que paseaban ensimismados en sus aburridas vidas. ¿Cuántos de ellos estaban a punto de acostarse con el único y encantador detective consultor del mundo?

"Me gusta que juegue así conmigo", pensó Sherlock, entendiendo que lo único que buscaba John con esta actitud era aumentar la libido para explotarla a solas en el departamento.

Minutos más tarde, con poco tránsito, llegaron a destino.

Ya saliendo del taxi, Sherlock sacó su llave para no perder tiempo. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con la señora Hudson.

-Buenos días, señora H – saludó John con una sonrisa estúpida.

"Una sonrisa estúpida para una interrupción estúpida", observó Sherlock con expresión frustrada.

Pero la casera no era estúpida precisamente y advirtió enseguida los moretones en el cuello de Sherlock y la sonrisa de John era la misma que le obsequiaba cada vez que, sin quererlo, la anciana lo interrumpía en plena acción con una novia.

-Tu hermano está arriba, Sherlock, en mi departamento. Llegó a las cinco así que lo invité a tomar el té mientras te esperaba.

-¡Qué encantadora que es usted, señora Hudson! – exclamó el detective con sarcasmo y haciéndola gentilmente a un lado, corrió escaleras arriba.

La anciana sonrió a John, que le devolvió la sonrisa, y subieron juntos.

Mycroft estaba sentado erguido en un sofá, sosteniendo exquisitamente una taza de té. Su paraguas inseparable estaba apoyado en el respaldo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el saludo de su hermano.

-Nada más pasaba a verte – respondió Mycroft, poniéndose de pie. En ese momento John y la señora Hudson entraron -. Fue una tarde encantadora, madame – besó la mano de la anciana y se volvió hacia Sherlock -. Quería saber si no te habías metido en líos, pero veo que esta aventura no puede más que llevarte a buen puerto.

-¿De qué hablas? – demandó el detective.

Mycroft examinó a John de pies a cabeza.

-Tiene unos labios poderosos, doctor Watson. Pero recuerde que el cuello de mi hermano es muy delicado – sonrió y la sangre de los tres se heló como tocada por un témpano -. Le advierto que Sherlock también sabe responder cuando lo excitan.

-¿Entonces, terminó su té? – interrumpió la señora Hudson para romper el embarazo.

-Fue delicioso – contestó el mayor -. Hasta pronto – y al pasar junto a John, le susurró al oído -. Podías haberme soñado Vala o Maia, pero las orejas de elfo me sentaron muy bien.

John quedó con la boca abierta en "o", sin saber qué responder.

Con una mirada fría, Sherlock no despidió a su hermano y metió las manos en los bolsillos desdeñosamente. Mycroft les dedicó una sonrisa a él y a la señora Hudson, y se marchó.

-Subamos, John – decidió el detective -. Hasta luego, señora Hudson.

-Hasta luego, queridos.

En menos de un minuto, entraron en su departamento y se enredaron en besos y caricias. Esta vez, Sherlock tomó la iniciativa y estampilló la espalda del médico contra la pared, justo debajo del smiley que le servía de blanco. Sin importarle que la camisa fuera una "Dolce & Gabbana", John la estiró hasta arrancarle los botones. Su pecho era lampiño y níveo, el médico le saboreó la piel, que olía a canela y sabía a una mezcla picante. Sherlock le acarició el pelo con violencia y se arqueó. Al paso que iban, la recámara de cualquiera de los dos les quedaría cómoda.

-¿La tuya o la mía? – preguntó John, haciendo un alto para recuperar el aliento.

-La tuya es práctica, pocos muebles, cada cosa en su lugar, pero tu cama es pequeña. En cambio, la mía tiene demasiados objetos que podríamos arrojar y romper, pero mi cama es del tamaño adecuado para dos personas.

-¿En todo tienes que calcular?

-Absolutamente en todo.

John sonrió, intrigado.

-Según tus cálculos, ¿cuánto demoraremos esta noche? ¿Respondes bien cuando te excitan como comentó tu hermano?

Sherlock alzó una ceja, pícaramente.

-Usted no tiene idea, doctor Watson.

Y de más está afirmar que esa misma noche, John comprobó satisfactoriamente que Mycroft Holmes no se había equivocado y Sherlock redefinió su concepto de persona asexuada: sólo podía uno mantenerse así hasta conocer a alguien como John Watson.  
….


End file.
